The Break
by HerNameIsAlyss
Summary: When a violin strings are pulled too tightly they invariably will break. Push two people together they will eventually crack. Pressure leads to a breaking point. Always. Though just how hard is it to push a demon to that point. The point where all rationality is gone, & one can only fall into a madness full of temptation & torture. Sometimes, though, that's the same thing.


**A/N: Tell me what you think. This whole thing came about when I wondered just how Sebastian and Ciel would act like being trapped together for all of eternity since I figured it would very different from the lovey goop out there. You'll see why I named it "The Break" in coming chapters, but it should be easy to figure out based on the summary.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Kuroshitsuji, Yana Toboso-sensei is the sole holder of the copyrights. If I did own it, well let's just say minors wouldn't be able to buy it legally.**

"Young Master, its tea time," I said calmly rolling the tea trolley into the dark room.

The only light was the moon coming through windows, but it was enough to show the silhouette of a wingback chair and the desk in front of it. The chair's occupant remained cloaked in the shadows, but that's only because he chose to. Electric pink eyes glowed from those shadows and stared at me unblinking.

I stared back at those eyes until the voice belonging to them spoke, "Very Good Sebastian, now leave."

His voice was as cold as a glacier and I was only too happy to follow his orders. Leaving the trolley where it stood by the door I turned on my heels and proceeded back down the hallway and to my quarters. I heard the clinking of fine china and knew the tea I had uselessly prepared was being examined by a demon master who could do nothing but look at it and play pretend. I passed the outdated appliances and furniture that belonged, much like my master, back in what was now commonly known as the Victorian era.

I myself wished to return to that era only so I could break the eternal chains that wrapped around my throat like a leash. If only I had taken his soul when the opportunity presented itself the very first time I wouldn't be stuck as a butler to an immortal brat for the rest of my very very long existence.

Every night I cursed the boy's captors for not killing him with his parents. I cursed that damned Faustus, or whatever his true name was, for keeping me from my reward. I cursed that Trancy twit for forging that contract that put my master's soul forever out of my reach. Above all I cursed myself for ever thinking a child who valued revenge more than his own wellbeing would be an easy master.

The only weapon I knew able to kill a demon rested at what was now probably the bottom of the sea inside of the corpse of a disgusting spider. If I thought I could ever reach it without my master realizing it I would retrieve it in a heartbeat. Since I was ordered to never allow him to get hurt or perish I wouldn't be able to drive the blade into his cold black heart like I relished to do each and every day. Instead I would slowly carve myself into the smallest pieces possible so I would never have to prepare another tea or bring another young unsuspecting blonde so that brat could reenact the first time he took a soul, the soul of his lovely fiancée.

Oh how I would welcome the excruciating and everlasting pain if it meant any sort of freedom.

I heard the break of a china teacup behind me, but in a pathetic attempt at rebellion I ignored it and kept walking. Even though I'd probably be reprimanded for it later when I had to clean up the stains made by the imported Darjeeling. A small smile graced my lips as I awarded myself this small victory in defying my forced slavery.

It didn't last very long since by the time I reached the end of the long hallway that separated the master's study and personal rooms from the rest of the house I heard my named called from the place I had just come from. I wanted to pretend I had never heard it, that it was just a figment of my mind playing tricks on me. Though my body heard it, and it reacted to the orders that had been placed upon it long ago. My brain tried to revolt against my body, but it was futile.

The contract was as binding for the demon as it was for the contractor, a collar that went both ways. So as I tried to keep myself from moving my body reacted how it had to and followed the ever shortening leash.

"Young Master?" I asked in a forced even voice once I had reached the door.

I fixed my features into an emotional mask, and waited for his orders that would no doubt only serve to be a problem for me.

"Sebastian, my tea wasn't fixed properly this afternoon. It seems that there was something off about the aroma, the flavor," the young demon was now sitting on his desk watching me with a twisted little smirk on his almost angelic face. What a lying face, it should have reflected the blackened heart of his.

"Forgive me Young Master, I don't know what could have been wrong with it. I will be sure to make sure its corrected tomorrow," I said in a carefully composed voice as to not reveal the mild rage boiling under my skin.

"Make sure that you do. Now clean up the mess," he said pointing at the puddle of tea next to the door and the shards of china floating in it.

"Yes Yo-,"I started to say with the customary bow before I was cut off.

"First, I need you to smell this," He said holding out the metal teapot," you should be able to figure out just what you did to mess it up this time."

I wanted to narrow my eyes at him. I wanted to scream my rage in his face till I turned blue. I wanted to smack him through several walls then drown him in a vat of acid. I wanted to poison his tea and throw his corpse in the river or set it on fire till it crumbled into ash like it should of so long ago. Of course I couldn't. All I could do was bend forward stiffly and sniff the still warm pot of tea.

The smell tickled my nose, and much like most human substances I was repulsed by it. Though the young master was correct, there was something off about it. The floral smell was marred by a potent but subtle smell.

I couldn't correctly put a name to the smell since it was suddenly very hard to think. Like a fog had invaded my mind and I was struggling through it with cement on my feet. It was difficult to string together a coherent thought.

I felt like I was filled with helium and stone at the same time. My vision was swimming and I could barely keep my eyes opened. Then the word, the drug, I was looking for floated to the forefront of my mind. It hit me and my eyes shot open to glare at the master who was now towering over me. I briefly wondered how I had gotten on the floor, but I made the extra effort to force my mind from chasing stray thoughts.

He was laughing manically above me as I put every ounce of strength into getting out of the twisted kneeling position I had ended up in. I managed to shakily pull myself with the support of the desk in front of me, but before I could even attempt to steady myself he was between me and the table.

"Smells like chloroform doesn't it Sebastian," he whispered darkly in my ear still laughing.

My vision started to narrow, and I felt myself be pushed from the desk. I was in free-fall as my vision blackened leaving me blind and vulnerable to my surroundings. Before I could hit the ground and suffer the humiliation of being utterly helpless I thankfully succumbed to the dark void. Though not before I heard another whisper in my ear.

"Sweet dreams dear Sebastian."

**A/N: Want More? Well review and tell me. Con-crit, flames, death threats, confetti, absent minded bits of fluff, muffins I enjoy them all ('specially the muffins). Hope to hear from you all and for this not to turn into a pointless one-shot. Without recognition from you dear readers I think it's pointless to update when I could be sewing costumes for Dragon*Con. To tempt you into reviewing though, let's just say the words "chains" and "blood" come up a lot in the next chapter (also there will be enough lemons for Sebastian to make us all tarts by the time this little "experiment" is over.**


End file.
